O rei do pega
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Versão em fanfiction do episódio "o garoto camicase", sobre um adolescente que tenta evitar que sua irmã se case com um rapaz violento.


_"Isso tudo começou quando um experimento de viagem no tempo que eu estava conduzindo virou uma... caca. Num piscar do relógio cósmico, eu fui de um físico quântico para um piloto de teste da força aérea. O que poderia ter sido divertido... se eu soubesse como voar. Afortunadamente, eu tive ajuda - um observador do projeto chamado Al. Desafortunadamente, Al é um holograma, então a única coisa que ele pode fazer por mim é dar apoio moral. De qualquer modo, aqui estou eu, pulando ao redor do tempo, corrigindo coisas que uma vez deram errado, um tipo de Zorro viajante do tempo, com Al como o meu Tonto. E eu nem mesmo preciso de uma máscara... Oh boy."_ Sam Beckett

Ato 1: **Projeto Quantum Leap**

Novo México, 1995. Este é o marco zero do Projeto Quantum Leap. Meu nome é Samuel Beckett, e eu sou PhD em física quântica, além de outras especializações. Nasci em 08 de agosto de 1953, em Elk ridge, Indiana.

O projeto Quantum Leap supõe que a uma pessoa esteja disponível conectar sua data de nascimento e morte, comprimindo a linha do tempo, possibilitando que cada parte da sua vida toque uma na outra. Criando um ambiente onde seja possível viajar no tempo, dentro de seu próprio período de vida.

Quando Gooshie, o cientista baixinho, bronzeado e bigodudo começou a ladainha de que o acelerador do salto quântico não estava preparado e condicionado, para a estrutura molecular de um ser humano, eu não dei ouvidos. O Exército Americano, nosso patrocinador, não estava satisfeito com nossa falta de progressos. Eles estavam dispostos a cancelar o projeto inteiro. O meu projeto. Aquilo que consumira toda a minha vida. A viagem no tempo.

O acelerador quântico me possibilitava viajar para um diferente lugar, aparentemente ocupando o corpo de outra pessoa, mas com minha mente, minha personalidade e minhas habilidades. Infelizmente o primeiro "salto no tempo" fez a bondade de estragar a minha memória, deixando-me inteiramente perdido e confuso a cerca de mim mesmo e das situações que ora eu enfrentava.

Foi então que os cientistas do Projeto Quantum Leap enviaram-me um observador, que fazia as vezes de anjo da guarda, o almirante Albert Calavicci. Al para os amigos. Ele me aparecia como um holograma, que somente eu, com raríssimas exceções, podia ver e ouvir.

Desde o primeiro salto no tempo, percebi que poderia consertar coisas, ajudar pessoas, fazer diferença. Uma vez praticada uma boa ação, ou alterado beneficamente o curso da história, eu automaticamente viajava novamente, para local e época desconhecido, nessa missão de bom samaritano, ou de anjo da guarda, quem sabe.

Aparentemente Deus, o Destino, o Tempo, ou alguma força poderosa decidiu me usar para corrigir as coisas que uma vez deram errado. Fico sempre na esperança de que o próximo salto me leve de volta para casa.

Ato 2: **O garoto camicase**

No meu último salto quântico temporal fui parar em San Gabriel Valley, California, em 06 de junho de 1961.

Eu estava agora no corpo de Cameron Wilson, um garoto de 17 anos, "nerd", com aparelho ortodôntico que o tornava habilitado a receber dados de satélite, se essa tecnologia já existisse em 61. Ele tinha o rosto cheio de acne e um vício em cheese-burguer com malte. Pelos documentos do motorista, descobri que ele dirigia um carro de mãe, um velho inclusive para a época, oldsmobile.

Custei um pouco para me acostumar com aqueles carros estilizados, com motores possantes, para os padrões da época; moças de cabelo armado, saias rodadas; garotos em jaquetas de motoqueiro e brilhantina no cabelo. Oh, e ainda havia as garçonetes de lencinho no pescoço e patins nos pés. Todos se empanturrando de fritas, milkshakes e hamburgeres. O jukebox tocava sucessos da época, e eu juro que vi um panfleto da candidatura de Kennedy em alguma prateleira.

Cam morava com os pais e uma irmã mais velha, Cheryl, que afinal iria se casar com o bonitão e terror dos pegas, Bobby. O problema é que Bobby era o típico machista violento e dominador, só que minha nova irmãzinha não sabia disso. Isso me lembrou minha verdadeira irmã, Katie, cujo primeiro marido era um miserável, espancador de mulheres, alcoolatra. Graças aos céus Katie separou-se dele. Como eu poderia ajudar Cheryl a sair da arapuca que era aquele relacionamento?

Em meio aos meus devaneios, uma loirinha, vestida como um rapaz, com maria-chiquinhas e boné veio correndo atrás de um dos "impalas", os rapazes que idolatravam Bobby. Ele tinha uma bolsa velha feminina, que aparentemente pertencia a ela. Ele atirou a bolsa a outros "impalas", que ficaram brincando com a loirinha, como se ela fosse a cabra cega. Eu me meti no meio e peguei a bolsa, devolvendo a sua dona. Será imaginação minha, ou a loirinha me olhou com ardor? Oh, boy!

Ato 3: **"Não pergunte ao seu país..."**

Durante o ensaio da cerimônia de casamento de Cheryl, cujo futuro sogro compareceu embriagado, eu fiz um pequeno discurso de coração, pois eu realmente admirava aquela moça.

_Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde para minha irmã Cheryl. Eu apenas gostaria que você soubesse, o quanto eu estou orgulhoso de tê-la como minha irmã mais velha. Você é uma pessoa com incrível força e visão. Uma pessoa corajosa o suficiente para responder ao chamado do presidente Kennedy: "Não pergunte ao seu país o que ele pode fazer por você, mas o que você pode fazer por seu país." Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você por ter a coragem de sair, e fazer a diferença na vida de pessoas menos afortunadas que as nossas. À Cheryl. - Terminei o discurso oferecendo uma taça de leite à minha irmã, pois eu estava no corpo de um rapazote, e sentado na mesa das crianças.

Infelizmente, logo depois fui vítima de "guerra de comida" e tive que ir ao toalete para lavar os óculos de grau de Cam. Nessa hora entraram Bobby e seu pai bêbado. Eu corri e me escondi no wc. Eis o que falaram.

_Eu não sou mais tão resistente quanto eu costumava ser, foi por isso que o tornei meu sócio. Por que não conta para sua noiva esta noite mesmo? Eu estou te levando pros negócios. Estou te comprando uma casa de presente de casamento, e ninguém sabe disso. Isso não é justo, filho.

_Pai, eu entendo. Mas Cheryl vai ficar doida, quando eu lhe contar que não vamos mais integrar o "Corpo de paz das nações unidas" e viajar para a ilha de Tonga.

_Filho, ela vai casar-se com um rapaz bonitão, que será gerente de uma concessionária. Terá sua própria casa. Por que ela ficaria doida?

_Pai, ela é completamente maluca por essas questões sócio-humanas. Ela está apaixonada pela política de Kennedy.

_E você?

_Eu? Ensinar um bando de aborígenes como pescar? De jeito nenhum.

_Você sabe? Sua mãe queria ir pra faculdade. Tratei de engravidá-la logo, para evitar isso. Entendeu?

Pai e filho saíram logo depois alegremente. Eu e Al estávamos indignados. Corri e fui contar tudo para Cheryl. Infelizmente foi a minha palavra contra a de Bobby. Cheryl, claro, ficou do lado do noivo. Foi então que Al ficou gritando pra mim: "Desafie-o para uma corrida." Sem entender direito que diferença isso iria fazer, eu fiz como ele sugeriu. Apostei meu mãe-mobil contra o carrão dele. O pega seria no dia seguinte às 15 horas, debaixo do viaduto.

Ato 4: **O pega**

Na hora marcada, compareci com o meu carango velho. Jenny, a garota-moleque ajudou-me a conectar óxido nitroso ao motor da lata velha. Isso iria me garantir um boost por 10 segundos. Mais do que isso e eu correria o risco de explodir. Entreguei o documento cor-de-rosa do carro - Por que cargas d'água os documentos do proprietário tinham que ser cor-de-rosa? - e chamei Bobby para a hora da verdade.

Ao sinal de Jason, um dos "impalas", nós demos a partida e voamos a 80 km por hora. O carro de Bobby era melhor que o meu e melhor inclusive que a maioria dos carros do boulevard. Ao ver que rapidamente ficava para trás, decidi ligar o óxido nitroso, porém Al apareceu bem na hora e me impediu. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Afinal de contas, o que um cientista entende de pegas?

Ao nos aproximarmos do funil, onde somente o carro mais veloz poderia passar, e com isso definir a corrida, Al deu a deixa: "Agora Sam!" Eu liberei o óxido nitroso e voei como um jato. Bobby até parecia um pelicano voando contra uma águia. Ganhei!!!! Cheguei primeiro e saí do carro para comemorar com cheryl e Jenny. Foi quando o carro de Bobby apareceu. Ele fez de propósito. Acelerou seu carrão e o jogou em cima de mim.

Eu me desviei a tempo e ele acabou batendo na pilastra. Cheryl ficou possessa. Ela finalmente percebeu o tipo de monstro que era o seu noivo. Um homem capaz de matar porque perdera uma corrida. Bobby não aceitou ser chutado e agarrou Cheryl. Não contei pipoca. Voei pra cima dele e lhe acertei um direto. Nós três, eu Cheryl e Jenny fomos embora. Nem os impalas queriam ficar com Bobby. Todos perceberam o canalha que ele era.

Ato 5: **"let it be me"**

Tudo acabou bem. Cheryl fez sua viagem para o "Corpo de paz das nações unidas". Ela me disse para procurar por um pequeno presente na praça do fórum, próximo ao engraxate. Ao chegar lá, o engraxate tinha um antiquado rádio tocando uma música nostálgica "Let it be me". Al apareceu e cantamos juntos. Sentíamos rejuvenescidos, por conta da emoção da corrida.

Aproveitei para colocar as lentes de sol no suporte do meu óculos de grau. Eles ainda não haviam inventado as lentes fotocromáticas. Perguntei a Al se já havia completado minha missão, e se Cheryl estava bem. Segundo Al ela estava até o presente dia, engajada nas atividades humanitárias da ONU, e atualmente ela e seu marido estavam combatendo a fome na África. Isso era muito bom, só não explicava porque eu ainda não havia dado o salto no tempo.

Foi quando alguém me chamou. Jenny, a garota moleque, estava transfigurada em uma adorável e feminina fada. Eu me aproximei.

_Cheryl insistiu com os cílios postiços. Eles parecem que vão cair. - Falou uma nervosa Jenny.

_Você parece ótima.

_Sabe, eu sempre desejei que você fosse meu primeiro verdadeiro amigo homem.

_Seu... primeiro amigo homem?

_Bem, o primeiro que eu não quis socar ou atirar bolas de cuspe.

_Você está tentando me dizer que você nunca... beijou ninguém?

Jenny baixou os olhos encabulada. O enxerido Al apareceu e ficou incentivando atrapalhando "Vai logo, beija a garota". O pior é que ele tinha razão. Este era o motivo de não ter saltado no tempo, eu tinha que dar o primeiro beijo da vida de Jenny. Eu me aproximei de mansinho, e quando já ia completar a missão, Jenny se afastou.

_O que foi? - Perguntei preocupado.

_Desculpe. - Jenny pegou um lenço e limpou o batom da boca. - Eu não quero te borrar de batom. Okay. Estou pronta.

Jenny fez um biquinho sedutor e sapeca. Eu então encostei meus lábios nos dela e senti a energia quântica tomar o meu corpo. Logo eu fui transportado a outra época, em um outro corpo, em diferente situação, que somente Deus poderia engendrar. Oh boy!

**Fim **


End file.
